objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Four (BFB)
Not to be confused with the 4 created by JoeJoeTheAnimator. Four is the main host of Season 4, Battle for BFDI. Four and his co-host X first appeared in the pre-BFDI video X Finds Out His Value. Four has very surrealistic mannerisms, including being able to deform characters, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminating contestants by sucking them into it and having the ability to shoot laser beams. Four's first appearance in BFDI is Getting Teardrop to Talk, where he leads a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another battle for Dream Island). Four appeared alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or variable. Personality Although Four seems calm most of the time, he appears angry in BFB 2 and BFB 3 for a few times. Cary Huang has suggested that he and X are some sort of extra-terrestrial beings. Four was nice in XFOHV and he didn't screech then. Coverage Four's first appearance was in a 2008 animation by Jacknjellify called X Finds Out His Value along with X, where he helps X figure out his value by factoring out an equation. Nine years later, Four and X appear in BFB as the hosts. Unlike his original appearance, he acts extremely odd and screeches at others who try to talk to them, making them faint, become dizzy, or even die (in the case of Pillow). The only two characters who can actually communicate with Four properly are Dora and Roboty for some reason, who each also only talk in a strange manner. Four can understand X, as seen in XFOHV and BFB 3. His color was changed from dark blue to light blue. In ''Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds'', Four appears to be in playing bottle flipping in this opening scene. Fan Fiction Human Names * Felipe (Pinekones) * Francis McCullard (NLG343) * Experiment 4 (KittyFan2004) * Frank Aldana (Opinduver) * Filthy Frank * Ralph Jarkens (ImFictionalAdmin) * Filip Lasconi * Four Number (EvanVizuett) * Nathan (Jewels the Bootsie and Chloe Lover) Place of Origination * Miami, Florida (NLG343) * Mars (KittyFan2004) * Moraga, California (U4Again) * Tokyo, Japan * Long Beach, NY * 55 Crancri c (That1Account) * Corpus Christi, Texas (Jewels the Bootsie and Chloe Lover) * Numberopolis (EvanVizuett) Birthday * July 17, 2004 (Pinekones) * April 4, 2004 (NLG343) * November 3, 2004 (U4Again) * 10,000 years ago (KittyFan2004) * March 15, 2003 (TheGamerAlex2004) * At Least 400,000 Chromosomes Ago * December 31, 2000 (BattleForBFDIFan4) * January 1, 1874 (LazerRight) * April 4, 4 (OpalRaptor) * Ploosinko 781, 2281729161916281 BC (That1Account) * January 4, 2024 (EvanVizuett) * August 11, 1982 (Jewels the Bootsie and Chloe Lover) Gallery Four's_old_body.png Four's_old_body (1).png Four_4th_body.png Four.png Four's_old_body.png FourSrPelo.png Four-ALRIGHTPEN.png Bandicam_2018-01-13_19-06-02-259.png four.svg Old_Four.png|Four, as seen in X Finds Out His Value. Four_Pose_Colored.png Intro_Four.png Four_in_BFB_14.png four screeches Light Brush.png|Light Brush is being screeched by four! - TorchOP SlumbF WP19.png SlumbF WP22.png|Hm, he doesn't have to be awake to utilize his capabilities... 1E397610-D037-4ED3-9FAB-2F22B7C1B6EF.jpeg|By BB230 untitled (22).png ART18.png|Four and X admiring the heptagonal tiling Four & X.jpg|Four and X as Wenlock and Mandeville images (2).jpeg|him screaming. Trivia * Here's his revenge story: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/237984832/fullscreen/ * Four screeched 21 times troughout the whole series. (as of episodes 1-12, including the 8 years special.) * Sleep Mast R has a headcanon that when Four recovers a contestant in his sleep, the contestant will automatically be drowsy. This has been revealed in the Slumberville Flash where Cake went through such a recovery. Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Arms and Legs Category:Hosts Category:Non-Objects Category:XFOHV Category:BFDI Category:Arms And Legs Category:Non-Contestants Category:Numbers Category:1-digit Numbers Category:Neutral Category:Jerks Category:Villains Category:Mean Category:Anti Heroes Category:Jerk Category:Evil Category:Genderless Category:Unknown genders Category:Aliens Category:Alien Category:American Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:From California Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Sometimes Nice Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Blue Category:Revived Category:BFB Category:Host Category:From Florida Category:Insane Category:Heroes Category:Filipino Characters Category:2020's births Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Bad Category:C. O. S. L. E. T. Members Category:Jacknjellify's Sonic The Hedgehog